Ein Geheimnis wird aufgedeckt 6
Am nächsten Tag trafen sich die 8 Leute,also Miriam,Lea,Nicole,Phineas,Ferb,Isabella und Miriams und Leas Eltern. Die Eltern von Phineas,Ferb,Nicole und Isabella verabschiedeten sich und die Geschwister von Phineas,Ferb und Nicole auch. Sie fuhren los und es dauerte eine weile bis sie am Flughafen waren. Um sieben Uhr abends ging der nächste flug nach Hamburg. Im Flugzeug saß Miriam neben Lea,Nicole neben Ferb,Phineas neben Isabella und die Eltern nebeneinander. "Wie lange dauert es noch?"fragte Isabella. Miriams und Leas Mutter wollte gerade antworten bis plötzlich:"Es wird gleich Gewitter geben,wir landen gleich und warten bis das Gewitter wieder vorbei ist"sagte eine automatische ansage. Jetzt antwortete Miriam:"Sieht aus als würden wir erst spät bei Oma und Opa sein". "Ja da hast du recht"erwiederte Lea. Das Flugzeug landete und alle stiegen aus. Ein paar Minuten später fing es an zu Gewittern. Alle nahmen ihre Koffer und gingen in ein Cafe. "Hier können wir warten bis das Gewitter aufhört und wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr hier was Trinken"bietete Miriams und Leas Vater. "Danke,Mr Winter"antwortete Nicole. Alle warteten und warteten und tranken zwischendurch auch mal was. Es war schon acht Uhr abends und eine ansage sagte dann:"Das Gewitter ist jetzt vorbei,alle die nach Hamburg fliegn gehen jetzt am besten zurück zum Flugzeug,denn in 15 Minuten fliegt das Flugzeug weiter." "Na dann gehen wir am besten"sagte Mrs. Winter. Alle gingen wieder zurück zum Flugzeug. Sie setzten sich wieder neben den sie zuerst gesessen haben. "Hallo ich wollte nur noch mal sagen das wir erst durch das Gewitter um 11 Uhr in Hamburg sein werden"sagte mur eine Ansagerin. Als es 9:30 war schliefen Phineas und Isabella ein und die anderen auch,auser Miriam und ihre Eltern. Als Miriam sah wie Isabella lagen nahm sie ihr Kamera und schoss ein Foto. Auf dem Foto lente sich Phineas gegen das Fenster und schlief und Isabellas Kopf auf Phineas Schulter und währendessen lag noch Phineas Hand auf Isabellas Hand. Es war jetzt 10:45 Uhr und Mrs Winter weckte Nicole und Ferb und Miriam weckte Lea. Mr Winter hatte probleme Phineas und Isabella aufzuwecken. "Ähm Leute habt ihr eine Idee die beiden aufzuwecken?fragte er. "Ja ich hab eine Idee sie aufzuwecken"antwortete Miriam und nahm ihre Kamera und stellte sie auf blitzlich. Miriam schoss noch ein Foto nur diesmal war auf dem Foto nur eine Veränderung. Phineas´s und Isabellas Köpfe gegeneinander. Das Blitzlicht weckte sofort Phineas und Isabella auf. "Achtung schnallen sie sich an wir erden in kürze landen"sagte eine andere ansage. Alle schnallten sich an und nach ein paar Minuten landete das Flugzeug. "Gut das ich meinen Eltern bescheid gesagt habe das wir erst um Elf da sein werden"sagte Mr Winter. Alle stiegn aus und Miriam und Lea sahen ihre Großeltern. "Guck mal da sind sie"rief Lea. Sie gingen zu ihnen und sagten:"Hallo Oma hallo Opa" "Hallo Kinder"sagte ihr Opa Timmy. "Wir haben 4 Freunde mitgebracht"antwortete Miriam,"Das sind Phineas,Ferb,Isabella und Nicole"und zeigte auf sie. "Hey"begrüsten alle. "Hey Mom hey Dad"sagte Louis Miriams und Lea Vater. "Hallo okay dann lasst uns mal am besten gehen"schlug Miriams Mom vor. "Ja ich denke die Kinder sind jetzt auch langsam Müde"sagte Oma. "Ja Phineas und Isabella sind auf jedenfall Müde"antwortete Ferb,"Wir mussten sie eben aufwecken mit einem Blitzlicht" "Ja ich hab zwei Bilder wie Phineas und Isabella nebeneinander schliefen"erwiederte Miriam und zeigte die Bilder und alle lachten. Als sie da waren gingen erstmal alle Schlafen. Ein Geheimnis wird aufgedeckt 5 Ein Geheimnis wird aufgedeckt 7 The next day met the eight men, therefore, Miriam, Leah, Nicole, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Miriam and Leah's parents. The parents of Phineas, Ferb, Isabella Nicole, and farewells, and the sibling of Phineas, Ferb and Nicole too. They drove off and it took a while until they were at the airport. Clock in the evening at seven the next flight left for Hamburg. Miriam sat on the plane next to Leah, Nicole next Ferb, Phineas and Isabella in addition to the parents together. "How long will it take?" Asked Isabella. Miriam and Leah's mother was about to reply when suddenly: "It will give the same storm, we end up right back and wait until the storm is over," said an automatic announcement. Now Miriam replied, "Looks like we're late with his grandma and grandpa." "Yes you're right," replied Leah. The plane landed and all got out. A few minutes later it started to storm. Everyone took their bags and went to a cafe. "We can wait until the storm ends and if you want to here what you can drink" offers Miriam and Leah's father. "Thank you, Mr. Winter," said Nicole. Everyone waited and waited and drank also something in between. It was already eight and a clock in the evening announcement said: "The storm is over now, all of which go to Hamburg Fliegner now back to the best plane, because in 15 minutes on flying the aircraft." "Well we best go," said Mrs. Winter. All went back to the aircraft. She sat down again, they have been sitting beside the first. "Hello, I just wanted to say again that we will be only through the storm at 11 clock in Hamburg," said an announcer mur. When it was 9:30 Phineas and Isabella fell asleep and the others, auser Miriam and her parents. When Miriam saw how they were Isabella took her camera and snapped a photo. In the picture, Phineas lent against the window and slept on Phineas and Isabella's head and shoulders while still eat Phineas Isabella's hand was on hand. It was now 10:45 and Mrs Winter clock woke Nicole and Ferb and Miriam Leah awoke. Mr Winter had problems waking Phineas and Isabella. "Um, you guys have an idea to wake the two, he asked. "Yes, I've got an idea to wake her," replied Miriam, and took her camera and put it on flashbulbs. Miriam still shot a photo in the photo but this time was only one change. Phineas and Isabella's heads together. The flash woke immediately on Phineas and Isabella. "Tighten respect they land on earth are we coming soon," said another announcement. All strapped in and after a few minutes the plane landed. "Well I told my parents that we know will be there until about eleven," said Mr Winter. All of stiegn and Miriam and Leah saw their grandparents. "Look, there they are," said Lea. They went to them and said, "Hello hello grandma grandpa" "Hey kids," her grandfather said Timmy. "We brought four friends," replied Miriam, "These are Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Nicole," and pointed at her. "Hey," Greet all. "Hey Mom Hey Dad," said Louis, Miriam and Leah's father. "Hello, okay then, let us go best times," Miriam's mom suggested. "Yes, I think the kids are now getting tired," said Grandma. "Yes, Phineas and Isabella are definitely tired," replied Ferb, "We had to wake up with a flashlight" "Yes, I've got two pictures of Phineas and Isabella slept next to each other," replied Miriam, and showed the pictures and they all laughed. When they were there first were all sleeping. Category:Characters of Miriam Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories